thepinkmanhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkman Hub Pairings
This is the page used to put down plenty of information on all sorts of Pinkman Hub ship,s ranging from canon to "We wish it was canon but that's mainly for shits and giggles cause why the hell not". Canon Fawful and Toast: 7/16/2013 - Present The two are currently dating. The ship is often referred to as "Fawful/Toast" or "Fawful Toast" but can be considered as "A Match Made in Hell" hence the fact that Toast refers to herself as a demon and Fawful as a vampire. Any Twilight references will be shot down and burned along with your bloody, broken corpse. Billy and Cit Billy has a crush on Cit but its so far unrequited. Also whenever asked if Billy really does have feelings for Cit he often replies with "I don't know" or "It's not determined yet" or just with a plain out "Maybe" when he wishes to be less cooperative. Billy and Toast This pairing is not exactly official but at one point in time Billy had claimed to be "In love" with Toast, but she had already known about this as it was intended to be used as a prank to fool the others which, for the most part, it did. The two really have no romantic feelings for each other, and remain as best friends. But this doesn't stop Billy from pretending to have some, as he pretends to "Kiss Toast's hand" and "Ask for a dance". Of course this usually results in himself getting hurt either by Toast or Fawful. Shade and Toast: 2011 - 2012 This was the first official Pinkman Hub pairing and lasted a little bit to a year before it really did end. The two dated at one point in time but Toast claims "It was really nothing special." whenever questioned. The two broke up for a bit of an unknown reason and it has remained like that for the time being. Toast does note that she does miss Shade and wishes he would come back, but that may just likely be so she can break a few bones in his body. Fan Speculation Billy and Pyro Billy and Pyro might feel black for each other but both parties deny it frequently. Toast and Fawful often make fun of the two whenever they argue over something for apparently no reason, and Toast will sometimes sneak in during their said 'debates' and say "Sexual Tensions" just to throw the two off. Overall Fawful and Toast both get a kick out of this pairing whether the two being shipped like it or not. A similar variation of this pairing is Julie (Fem!Billy) and Pyro, which has been used as a joke during school times. Blacky and Shade Though there is literally no proof behind this pairing (Making it a bit of a crack), Toast and Pyro still ship this pairing due to a bit of Sims 3 mayhem that occurred during one of their Let's Play episodes that is likely never going to be uploaded. In this episode the Blacky and Shade Sims unintentionally started a relationship when the two started cuddling on the couch. As you can imagine things escalated from that and now Toast and Pyro are the forever alone shippers of this. Cit and Toast Coast Coast was probably one of the first Pinkman Hub pairings, started mainly by PyroPotter who began to craft a "Coast Case File" which basically had all the proof in the world that would make it so the pairing was canon, but only uploading a small bit of the very beginning and the rest never being officially released. The pairing consists of Toast and Cit who are definite best friends being in a relationship where Toast is often the "seme" and Cit the "uke", but these roles can sometimes be switched at random. Toast doesn't necessarily like the ship but enjoys tormenting Cit about it since the other seems creeped out and/or annoyed by it.